Life goes on,  I hope
by asha-n
Summary: This is my version of season 4 but from Mac's POV.  Really don't know how to summarize properly.  Please read.  I promise you , you won't be dissapointed  Contains some LoVe and lots of MaDi.  Same characters from season 3 plus some more.
1. Chapter 1

Life Goes On - I Hope

A/N: This is what i think that the 4th season would be like if it continued and if it was from Mac's POV. I found it too hard to do Veronica's POV, so i settled for Mac's. Sorry for any mistakes and this is my first fic so keep that in mind when reading. Thanx!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Come on Mac attack, let's go to the party" said Veronica Mars in that sweet little voice of hers.

" Veronica, you know I'll be the odd man out" said Mac

" No you won't. I'll be there, and it's woman - unless you've changed and haven't told me yet?" Veronica said with a suspicious voice.

" Ha Ha Ha. Fine I'll go" Mac said dryly.

" So lets get going. I don't want to be late"

" Fine, but let me fix my hair first"

" See isn't this fun?!" Veronica asked.

" For you yes, you have Logan. Me? - Not so much"

" It's been 2 months since Max, you need human interaction other than me and the people at Radio Shack"

" Hey! Those are my people." Mac said sacastically.

" And they're very lovely people, but now we are going to eat, drink and be merry. But no alcohol, you know what happends when we drink."

" You do, I don't, but i'm guessing that Logan and Dick know" Mac said as she pointed to Dick chugging a beer and Logan with a bottle of clear liquid in his hand. 

"You leave them alone for 2 seconds and they find the fridge. Animals!"

" Could you explain to me again how this is human interaction? It's Logan and Dick. Dick's not even human. He's ...there's not even a word for him"

" I just didn't want to leave you alone."

" THANKS, this is So much better"

" You're welcome. Anything for my bestest friend Mac!"

" Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Logan asked with the now empty bottle mentioned before, in his hand.

" Oh, me, me!!" Dick squealed.

" Oh. My. God. They're playing spin the bottle with each other." an astonished Mac stated.

" Fine, then let's join them." Veronica said excitedly.

" Fine, then let's join them." Mac said mockingly.

" I'll spin first" Logan told the room,

Obviously the bottle landed on his lady love Veronica. They then share a ridiculously long kiss that doesn't seem to end until both participants need air. 

" My turn" Dick stated.

" Great! I can just see where this is going." said Mac

As if some God in the universe was out to punish poor Cindy Mackenzie, the bottle lands on her.

" Pucker up dear Mackie. You're in for the kiss of your life." Dick said excitedly.

Dick leans in towards Mac. As their lips come closer and closer Mac gasps for air and, and...

WAKES UP!

"Why do i keep having that dream, and alwaus wake up at that moment? Maybe the dream is right. Maybe i should stay off the computer. I'mm starting to get night terrors" Mac said while looking back on the dream that has been haunting her for weeks now. 

She gets out of bed to get a cup of water to help her sleep, but can't stop thinking of what happends next, in her now constantly repeating dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: so that was the first chapter. Sorry it was short. i have lots written down, but i don't want to post if no one reads this. If one person reads this chapter than I'll post the next one as soon as possible ( within the next 3 days)

Next chapters: Logan asks Mac for a favor. Mac finds out what happends in the rest of her dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

I said I would post within 3 days, and i have kept my word. Thank you to those that posted reviews. They were greatly appreciated. The chapters will be directly continued from the previous chapters.

Chapter 2

After getting herself a cup of water and finally settleing herself back into her warm bed, Mac began to relive everything that happened in the last few months. 

She remembered the day that both Piz and Veronica left on their internships. They left promising each other that everything would be fine, (the long distance thing) but when Piz was offered to stay and attend the media arts school, they called it quits. The good news was that they stayed friends and they now email eachother all the time. 

Wallace went to Africa and helped the poor people all summer. He decided to stay in Africa untill Christmas and be back for the 2nd term of school.

Mac broke up with Max just as summer began. He was too preoccupied with his "business" to care about anything or one else. I didn't really see anyone from school during the summer ( Wallace and Veronica were both gone). Although when Mac went to visit Cassidy's grave, she passed Dick going to his car. Thye didn't speak, he smiled and she smiled back akwardly. 

He was now seeing some girl named Melanie - blonde, not very smart, the usual. Now that she tthought about it, when did Dick ever actually see a girl more than once. He hasn't done that since Madison, or was it Gia?

Logan and Dick did what they always did - surf together. but i heard from someone that after Parker broke up with Logan, he hasn't been seen around another girl since. He's either with Dick or in his suite. 

Mac's last week of summer was spent watching reruns of shows and listening to Veronica talk about the internship or her asking about Logan.

Just as she started to drift into a peaceful sleep, he alarm went off telling her to wake up.

It was now the first week of school and Mac was already hating it.

" Oh my God! i have to wake up already? I haven't even gone to sleep yet!"

Her classes didn't start until 10 am and since it was only 9, she decided to go to the cafeteria and get herself a nice breakfast. 

She bought a bagelwith cream cheese, some orange juice and a fruit muffin. She sat at a table , put her headphones in and began to eat. After a full 5 seconds of solitary munching,she was no longer alone. 

" Um, hello" she said awkardly.

" Um, hello to you to" Logan responded.

They shared an akward silence.

"Yes?" Mac finally asked.

" What, I just wanted to sit with my bestie Mackie, is that ok with you?" Logan asked sweetly.

" Um, ok"

" Well, acctually I was wondering if you could help me with something."

" Thank you! Now I don't feel so weird. What can I do for you - bestie?"

" You know dick right?"

" I have a vague rememberance of the person you are referring to, yes"

" Well, he's been down lately and I wanted to throw a party for him"

" I don't see where I come in."

" Well it's a surprise party and i need Dick to be surprised"

" What a good idea! I would never have thought of that" Mac said sarcastically.

" I see that Veronica's sarcasm has rubbed off on you" Logan stated

" Sorry, continue."

" Well. I need to keep Dick out of the suite for a couple of hours withou him getting drunk. thismeans that i need someone responsible to watch over him. I'd do it myself but i don't really trust the hotel service to bring up all the beer i ordered and Veronica said you would be happy to do it."

" Bring up the beer or watch Dick?"

" It would save me a $50 tip if you could do both but I'll settle for the latter"

" Remind me to kill Veronica, but before I do that, let me spread some of her secrets to some people." Mac said to herself remembering the day she finally told Veronica her reoccuring dream.

" Fine, but I charge $7.50 per hour, per child and Dick is about 3 1/2 kids. I also get to hit him if he annoys me."

" Settled! Wow, I would have charged extra" 

" Why is that?"

" I don't know if he's potty trained. Have you seen the bathroom in the suite?"

" Don't even tell me that. Oh yeah, and tell Veronica that I need to speak to her right away."

" Someone's in trouble. I really appreciate you doing this for hima and for me. He really needs some cheering up."

" Just one question, why can't his girlfriend Melanie watch him?"

" She broke up with him a while back. she said he wasn't as exciting as everyone said he was and that he sucked the life out of every room he went in to." 

" Oh"

" Yeah. So I guess I'll see you on Friday"

" Yay me!"

Mac's day started with her not wanting to get up. Now she didn't want to go to sleep because it would mean that Friday was just a little bit closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: that's all for now. I'll post in 3 days. thanx to those that have read this - you rock!

next chapters: Mac finds veronica and has a lovely conversation with her and friday finally comes around. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So i think it's been more than 3 days. Sorry, but school's been crazy. thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry if the story confuses anyone - i'll do my best to make it more clear. that's all i have to say - for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Mac's day continued normally. She went to all her classes and learned absolutely nothing new. The only difference was that the day seemed to go by faster than others. Usually she would sit in class, look at her watch every 5 minutes and hope to God that something interesting would happen. But today, her classes seemed to be over in 10 minutes. She was all excited to see Veronica and ask her what she was thinking telling Logan she would help Dick. She had so many ideas running through her head - what should she do for revenge, how can Veronica make it up to her, which one of Veronica's secrets could she use against her? Finally all her classes were over and she went straight on her mission to find her (ex) best friend. 

" Hey Veronica! So whatcha been up to? Spoke to anyone interesting today about anything in particular" Mac asked in a sweet voice.

" What are you talking about?" Veronica smiled innocently.

" Don't make that face at me. I'm already babysitting one child, I don't want another one. Why'd you volunteer me?" Mac asked angerly.

" I didn't tell Logan anything and in my experience, dreams mean more than you think." Veronica replied.

" Yeah, well my dream meant that I should never shut my eyes again." Mac said.

" And that's why I volunteered you. I don't want you looking all old from lack of sleeep. A couple of hours with Dick will tell you if the dream meant anything." Veronica stated.

" But I don't even know if we even kiss, maybe when he comes closer, I slap him or..."

" Or what? You actually do kiss? Either way, you obviously want tho touch him." Veronica smirked.

" Don't joke about this. You're so babysitting with me."

" I can't. You really expect all the beer to make it into the suite with Logan all alone in there? Yeah, it'll make it into the room, but it'll be in his stomach. I have to be there, I'm the party planner"

" Since when do you plan parties?"

" Since I'm practicing to be nicer to Logan's friends." 

" So are you two actually back together now?"

" We talked all weekend and decided that we've had bigger things come between us before and decided to start all over. He took me to a movie and we had dinner yeaterday. We made some rules so that we wouldn't fight anymore - I have to be come friends with Dick and he has to not be so overprotective."

" You two are so weird. But I guess in your case, starting all over is good. Although, I thought you two would get back together sooner. But that still doesn't give you a reason to tell Logan I would be happy to help."

" Dont' worry, if Dick misbehaves, you can put him in the corner for a time out. And if that doesn't work, then I'll lend you my taser and that'll make him behave."

" Really!? I see this babysitting thing getting better. I think I might test the taser on him a couple of times - just to see if it still works."

" See, I told you you'll have fun. Now I have to go and order the cake" 

" Fine, but if anything bad happends on Friday, I'm blaming it on you" 

" And I'll take the fall gracefully."

Veronica left Mac thinking about Friday. What would happen? Would she go crazy? She does have to spend the whole day with him. What would they even do all day? She ahd to keep him occupied. She sat there in silence, thinking of ways to keep him occupied. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So that's it. I know It's short. The ending sucks but I couldn't think of what to write. Also the Logan - Veronica Relationship is hard aswell. I'll do my best to include them as much as i can but i can'y promise that the LoVe content will be any good. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So it's a PA day today, and i've decided to write some more. Sorry the last chapeter was so short. I'll do my best to make this one longer. Finally Friday is here!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the day had come. Mac was sitting in her dorm room, dreading any sound she heard coming from that hall. Finall, after 10 munites of cursing, someone fianally knocked on that door. She looked at her watch - 7:30 am - it was fianally here.

" Sorry we're late. Little Dicky here couldn't find his pants." Logan said.

" That's lovely" Mac said amused

Logan handed her a gym bag.

" What's this for?" she asked.

" In this bag is a change of shirt, just in case he spills on himself and a few approved snacks. Don't let him eat anything with too much sugar or any alcohol. He takes a nap at 11:23 for 90 minutes. Don't let him lseep any longer than that. You can let him watch movies and some tv. You can go to the beach but don't go to any bars. You can bring him back to the suite around 7:30." Logan informed her.

" Could you explain to me why it's 7:30 in the morning?" Dick asked sleepily.

" Because Mommy and Daddy want some alone time all day and 12 hours of peace sounds good to me." Logan answered akwardly.

" I'll take my money, half now half later thank you" Mac fianlly said.

" Fine, here. You better be as good as your references say" Logan added.

" As long as he's still alive in 12 hours, I'm better." Mac said smiling.

"Make daddy proud and be a good boy today son" Logan said as he waled out of the room.

" Ha" was all Dick said.

"Now what am I supposed to do with him?" Mac asked herself.

" So Dick, what would you like to do?"

" I'm going to call the hotel and make sure Logan ordered the beer I like, not that watered down stuff"

" You know about the party?"

" Do you really think I wouldn't get suspicious when Logan started to get all secretive and actually cleaning the suite? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

" Do you really want me to answer that?"

" On second thought, no"

- akward silence -

"So how did you really find out about the party?" 

" Logan got drunk last week and told me about everything."

"Why was Logan drunk in the middle of the week? I'm not surprised you were, but Logan?"

" Yeah, Logan was drunk - but I wasn't"

" What!? You're always drunk?"

" Well, I just spent the day with my dad and was too mad to drink"

" Oh. Why were you mad?"

" Dad was talking about Cas..."

" Oh"

- A long silence filled the room. -

" Well yeah, so Logan told me that I was depressed and being the friend that he is, was going to throw me a party - full of chicks and booze.. My 2 favorite things, all in one room." Dick said sadly.

" You don't sound very excited."

" I was until I found out that I was being shipped off here for the day. No offence or anything, but staring at a computer screen all day doesn't sound very fun to me."

" That's not all I do" Mac snapped back at him.

" I said no offence. Computer's are your thing and that's cool with me. But I would much rather attend classes then sit in front of a screen, unless of course I'm looking at pictures of ..."

" Don't even say it. You'll wreck the computer for me." Mac cut him off, mid sentence.

" What ever"

" You know, beign a computer geek means that I have every movie imaginable along with any video game possible. But since you don't like what I like, then we can just sit here in silence untill your nap." Mac smirked.

Dick's face lit up. His eyes started to sparkle. Mac hadn't seen him that happy in so long. She knew that he was having a hard time with his father being back, with Kendal's dissappearence, his brother's death. Deep down she was happy that she could bring even a small amount of joy to his life. 

" Well, I think that since I'v been acting out of character all week anyway, I should be a gentleman and let you play some video games. I think that I should also help you out by participating. But you should keep in mind that I'm doing this with protest."

" Fine then, we'll play some games until your nap."

Dick and Mac played untill 11:20 and din't even stop for anything.

" Time for my nap"

" Logan was being serious? I thought he was joking."

" I have to have my beauty sleep. Why do you think I look so damn good? It's because I'm well rested. Betcha some sleep would do you some good Mackie."

" Thanks for the advice, but I don't plan on ever sleeping ever again thank you."

" Don't even try to wake me up for the next hour and a half, it won't work. Oh and lock the door, I might sleepwalk . Thanks a bunch." Dick said as he walked into Mac's room.

He leaves Mac sitting on the floor, mouth wide open. She then follows him into her room and sees him on her bed, huggin her pillow. 

" Dick get out of my bed! Dick!!" she yelled at the sleeping figure. Nothing. 

She then tried to shake him awake. Again, nothing happends. 

" I guess he wasn't joking when he said not to even bother trying.

Mac took this stime to check he e-mails and do some homework. Everything was quiet. Fianllly Mac finished all her work. She was tired from getting up so early and decided to take a chance and get some sleep. She dozed off in less then 3 minutes. 

She was once again at that familiar party at Logan's. It was once again Dick's turn to spin the bottle.

" Pucker up dear Mackie, you're in for the kiss of your life."

Dick leans in to kisss her. Here was when she always woke up. She didn't. Her dream seemed to continue. Dick had never been this close before. She could fell his breath on her face as he came closer. Fianlly, they kissed. It felt so real. She could taste him, feel him on top of her. Hey, why could she feel him on top of her? 

She opened her eyes and woke up from her dream only to find the real Dick on top of her on the couch. His lips on hers. Finally, they came apart for breath. Mac looked up at him - his eyes were closed. He got up mumbled something and went to her bed. She sat up and was too shocked to move any further. She then realized that Dick was wrong when he said he sleep walked, he obviously sleep kissed. 

Mac just sat there in silence, thinking about what just happened. She didn't even notice when Dick came out of her room. 

When he came into the living room, he saw Mac staring into space.

" She must have had a dream dream about computers or something. I've haven't seen her smile like that in a long time." Dick thought to himself.

He himself had an awsome dream. He was surfing and he ended up on the beach, on top of some girl, kissing her. He couldn't see her face but knew she HOT. He'd never had a dream that was so real. He could still taste her on his lips. 

Both Mac and Dick were in their own little worlds, thinking about the same kiss without even knowing it.

" Mac, are you in there?! I really need to speak to you! Mac?!" an urgent voice spoke from behind the door. 

Mac and Dick were forced to come back. Mac got up and opened the door.

" What the hell are you doing here?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So that's that. It sounded better when I imagined it in my head, but I still like it so, yeah. Finally the dream has an ending. Now I'm going to eat lunch. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I guess lunch was a little longer than normal. Thanks for all the reviews. So here we go:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What the hell are you doing here?!" Mac asked angrily.

" Mac, I'm sorry that I broke up with you. I was stupid. I…I… I want you back." Max finally let out.

" Actually, if you ever paid any attention to anything at all, you would remember that I was the one that broke up with you. You didn't even notice that all my stuff was gone until a whole week had passed." Mac said annoyingly.

" Oh. Well I want you back. I can't do anything without you. I'm like a computer without a monitor"

"You really want me back that badly?" Mac asked.

" I'll do anything you want. I'll cook every night; I'll do all the laundry. Anything. Please Mac, please." Max begged.

" Fine, all you have to do is answer some questions for me and if you get them all right, then I'll move back in with you."

" Thank you so much Mac. You won't regret this."

" Don't thank me yet. I haven't asked my questions yet."

Mac looked at her ex and grinned. She knew exactly the questions to ask.

All the while, Dick was watching everything from the couch. Still in a semi dazed fantasy world, thinking about his dream and listening to Max grovel.

Mac covered her eyes with her hands.

" One. What color are my eyes?"

" Green." Dick thought to himself.

" Brown." Max said happily.

Dick let out a little chuckle.

" Wrong." Mac said as she turned around.

" Even I could have told you they were green." Dick told Max.

Mac turned around once more and looked at Dick with a surprised look on her face.

" Two. What high school did I go to?"

" Neptune High" Dick thought again.

" Pluto High" Max said eagerly.

" Ha ha. Did you really go out with Mac at all? And who ever heard of Pluto high? It was Neptune stupid." Dick said smugly.

" Easy for you to say. You went there." Max said angrily.

" You were still wrong. If you can't get those 2 questions right, then there's no point even continuing. We went out for months and you know nothing about me."

" Just because I didn't get those 2 right, doesn't mean I don't know you. I know that you love computers and video games and …"

" Anyone can see that she likes computers and video games after looking at her for about 5 seconds. Those are common knowledge pieces of information, dude. If you really knew her, you'd know that her favorite game is ghost world, she knows how to exploit 09'ers for their money (the purity tests) and that when you ever need her, she'll be there for you - no matter how much of an ass you were in high school." Dick stated.

" Who asked you anyways? Fine. You know what? You are totally not worth it. Obviously not, your last real boyfriend was a psycho murderer that killed himself after being with you. There must be something wrong with you. You are going to regret not taking me back." Max spat as he lifted his hand to hit Mac.

At this moment, Dick charged at the door. He moved Mac out of the way and punched Max in the face.

" Don' you ever talk about my brother. **EVER! **And if you ever talk to Mac that way again, you regret that day your mother popped you out. She is so special you don't even know it. I'll show you so much pain, that you'll be begging for your life to finally end. If you don't believe I'm capable of this, just look at my family tree." Dick yelled.

Max got up and ran out of the hall and out the building.

Dick closed the door and went to find Mac, crying in the bathroom.

" Mac, forget about him and everything he said. You are so worth something."

" What if I'm not? Cass obviously didn't think I was, or he wouldn't've…"

" He doesn't count. Ronnie obviously thinks your worth her time, she doesn't charge you for spending time with her. Even Logan says that you're a good listener. Wallace thinks you're extremely smart and I – I think you're a worthy opponent at any video game. You're also a pretty good babysitter."

" Thanks. I think it's fun to play against you. Did you know you make funny noises when you play video games? And you're not the worst child to babysit." Mac said wiping her eyes.

" If you want, I'll let you win the next game" Dick asked.

" Is that what you've been telling yourself for the last 20 games - that you're letting me win?"

" I see Veronica has rubbed off on you."

" Why does everyone keep saying that?" Mac smiled.

_Mac and Dick played more video games and watched TV until 2:15._

" I'm hungry. Let's go and get something to eat. I know this great place. I'm pretty sure it's also got a vegetarian menu." Dick said.

" How do you know I'm a vegetarian?"

" Cass wouldn't shut up about you. I probably know everything possible about you."

" He talked a lot about you too"

-Awkward silence-

" So let's go."

They got their coats and left the dorm building.

" I'm parked right over here." Dick pointed to his truck.

" Who said we're taking your tank of a truck?" Mac asked.

" Did you want to hitch hike or something?"

" I have a car too, you know."

" That little green thing from high school? I thought that was a big kinder egg surprise toy. I don't even think I'd even fit into that car - if you can even call it that."

" Don't insult my car. It's cute. You're truck is ugly."

"Don't insult my truck. It's the biggest one that money can buy."

" You know what people say, guys buy big cars to compensate for little – "

" Don't even go there." Dick says as he throws her over his shoulder and puts her into his truck.

" Not fair. You're going to regret picking me up."

" I'm not scared of you. There's nothing you can do to hurt me." Dick smiled at her.

-Finally after 10 minutes of silence, they got to the restaurant.-

" Let me open the door for you m'lady"

" As chivalrous as that sounds, God gave me 2 good hands and I can open the door myself, thank you."

" Good God woman. I try to do something nice and you won't even let me do that." Dick says as he locks the doors.

" We are not leaving until you sit still and let me open the door for you."

" Fine, open the stupid door. I wouldn't want you to have a fit."

As they walk up to the restaurant, Mac waits for Dick to open the doors for her.

" What, are you too lazy to open the door yourself? I'm not a hotel doorman, open it your self."

" Are you seriously insane?" Mac exclaimed.

" Table for two?"

" Yes please." Dick responded, looking at the blonde hostess.

" Right this way please."

" Did you just check out the hostess?"

" It's not like we're on a date or anything, so chill."

" I can just imagine what kind of date you would be."

" What is that supposed to mean? I have never had any complaints from dates about the way the night went."

" That's because you take them back to their room and never see them again after the next morning - if you even stay that long."

" Yeah, that might be true, but I still show them a nice, no make that a great time before I ditch them."

" I really don't know how Madison out up with you all that time. I would have gone insane if I had to see you everyday - other than at school."

" She put up with me pretty well and just to prove it to you, lets pretend that this is a real date. I'll do everything I normally do, minus the sleeping with you at the end of the night. You'll be begging me to come home with you."

" Ewe. That's gross. But if we must do this, then let's make it interesting." Mac said with a twinkle in her eye.

" You mean like a bet?' Dick asked eagerly.

" Yeah. If by the end of this "date" I feel as if I want to take you home with me, then I'll do one favor for you, but it can't be anything gross. And if I feel like I want to runaway, then you get to do something for me."

" Fine then Mackie, you're in for the best night of your life." Dick said smugly.

" Bring it on Casablancas."

" Are you ready to order your food?" a brunette hostess asked.

" That we are. I'll have the steak and my date here will have…. Hey Mac, what do you want?"

" I'll have the entrée salad and the vegetable soup. Thank you."

" Yeah, she'll have that."

" How was your week at school Dick?" Mac asked sweetly.

" Mine was good. How was yours baby?"

-Mac started to laugh hysterically-

" What is so funny?"

" _The _Dick Casablancas just called me "baby". This is the funniest thing I've ever heard."

" Hey, you are really starting to kill my confidence here. I've never had a girl that laughed on a date and I don't like it now that it's happened."

" Sorry, but it's kind of funny. In high school, you didn't even know I existed and now we're here and you're calling me baby. It was funny."

" I knew you existed. How can someone not notice a chick with colorful streaks in their hair? And you were always over during our senior year."

" Oh"

-Awkward silence-

" Your food is ready" the brunette said.

"Thanks" Mac and Dick both said.

" Yours looks good" Mac said – trying to break the silence.

" Well you can't have any."

" Harsh, I didn't want any, anyways."

" Good, vegans don't eat steak."

" I'm still surprised you knew I was a vegan in the first place."

" Cass went out and bought a bunch of vegan crap so that you wouldn't starve while you were over. Someone had to eat it all when you stopped coming over,"

-More silence-

" The stuff wasn't that bad, so it was ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm really sorry to have to end it like this but, I have an appointment now and I know that if I don't post what I have so far right now, it will take me a long to post the whole thing. Just think of this as part one of this chapter. I'll post as fast as I can . Thanx.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – sorry it took so long, but on the bright side, it snowed today for the first time!!!

Here is part 2:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Good, vegans don't eat steak."

" I'm still surprised you knew I was a vegan in the first place."

" Cass went out and bought a bunch of vegan crap so that you wouldn't starve while you were over. Someone had to eat it all when you stopped coming over,"

-More silence-

" The stuff wasn't that bad, so it was ok."

-Awkward silence-

" I really see how girls fall for you so quickly. Being on a date with you is so…"

" It's your fault."

" How are you being a horrible date my fault?"

" First of all, you're not blonde. That throws me off. You're smart. That's also hurting my chances. I haven't just met you, and that means that you know me too well to fall for any lines I try to feed you. I've never gone out with someone that wasn't a dumb blonde or someone that isn't remotely stupid."

" Then forget about all your lines. Forget that I'm not stupid. Remember that because I know so much about you, you probably know a lot about me. Work with what you know. If all else fails, ask questions. You can answer something wrong if you're the one asking the questions. We have lots of things in common so start here."

" Really, like what?"

" We both lived in Neptune, went to the same schools all our lives. We're both friends with Logan and Veronica; we share a love for video games and movies. If you really think about it, we're not that different."

" Both loved my brother" Dick said to himself.

" Yeah, but I say we make a deal. Before every one of our weird silences, Cass is brought up. Lets not talk about him anymore. At least for tonight. I've talked about him too much already."

" Thank God! I thought you would want to talk about him."

" I am weird, but on a date, even I don't talk about past boyfriends."

" Good. So, what's your favorite video game?"

" When I said ask question, I didn't mean that's all you should do. Be your self. Just think of me as a challenge."

" This is so totally weird."

" Why?"

" Aren't you supposed to be all nervous to be on a date with me? Not the other way around? You're supposed to be all at a loss for words and staring at me and thinking how hot I am."

" But you're forgetting that I've already had lots of time to get use to your 'hotness', which now makes me look past your appearance and focus on the 'essence of Dick'."

" So you thought I was hot?" Dick asked with a smirk on his face.

" As I said before, I'm weird, but I'm not blind." Mac answered sheepishly.

" I think my confidence is coming back, keep talking." Dick said smugly.

" Now you're making this weird again."

" Sorry. So… why'd you agree to 'babysit' me if you hate me so much?"

" I don't hate you and I didn't really volunteer for this job. You have to remember, I'm getting paid for this, so that's an upside."

" You don't hate me? Wow I never would have guessed from all the evil looks you use to give me."

" I don't hate you, I think you're a little weird and you drink too much, but other than that, I think you're a nice person."

" Good, I don't hate you either. I think that when you get past those evil looks you give out, you're kinda cool and I also think that you don't drink enough."

"Was that so hard to say?"

" Guess not. So, what classes are you taking this year?"

" I'm actually taking com…"

Both Dick and Mac's cell phones start to vibrate on the table. 

" Hello?" they both say.

_-Logan to Dick-_

" You can come home now. Mommy and Daddy are all done resting. Put Mackie on the phone. "

_-Veronica to Mac-_

" Can you bring Dick back now? We're finally ready for him. Can you put him on the phone?"

Mac and Dick switch phones 

-Logan to Mac-

" Has he been a good boy?" Logan asked sweetly.

" The best ever!" Mac replied just as cheerfully.

" Can you two come back now? We're all ready for him."

" Ok, we'll be there soon"

" Good, we'll see you soon."

_-Veronica to Dick-_

"Have you been a good boy for auntie Mac?"

"Of course mommy!" Dick answered cheerfully.

" Good. Now come home. "

" Is it time for my bath already?"

" Ewww! Just get your butt over here now!"

"Fine. We'll be there soon."

_Mac and Dick switch phones again._

" I guess our 'dates' over." Mac said.

"Rain check?" Dick asked eagerly.

" I guess – lets go before they call again." Mac said – kind of disappointed.

_Dick pays for dinner and they both get into his truck. _

" Dick, pull over here!" Mac yelled.

" Why? Do you want to go swimming right now?"

" No, I want to see the sunset. It looks really beautiful from the beach."

" Oh, ok."

" God, isn't this beautiful? I've never seen anything this amazing before."

" Got that right. It's gorgeous." Dick says, while staring at Mac.

" That was really great. Thanks for pulling over."

Dick trips and wipes out, taking Mac with him. They both laugh hysterically. Dick looks into Mac's eyes and leans in to kiss her.

Dick realizes that Mac is his 'dream girl' and pulls away. He looks at her face once more and kisses her again to make sure he isn't just imagining it.

" We really have to go now," Mac says regretfully.

" Yeah, I guess."

-Silence in the car and in the elevator up to the suite. –

" I really had fun today wi…"

Dick's lips cut off Mac.

" Me too." Dick says against her lips and kisses her hungrily.

Logan opens the door and yells 'SURPRISE' just as Dick and Mac pull apart for air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: that's all for now. This time I will really try my best to update sooner. Sorry to everyone who waited, but thanx!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I updated as fast as I possibly can. Hope that's good enough. Thanx to everyone that read – it's greatly appreciated. Well, here I go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I really had fun today wi…"

Dick's lips cut off Mac.

" Me too." Dick says against her lips and kisses her hungrily.

Logan opens the door and yells 'SURPRISE' just as Dick and Mac pull apart for air.

" Finally, you guys got here. We thought you got lost or something." Logan said, completely oblivious to what just happened.

" We got kind of distracted." Dick replied.

" Yeah, Dick totally wiped out on the beach." Mac giggled as she added.

Dick shot her a glare and Mac looked back innocently.

"Dick, Dick, come here I have something for you!" Some blonde shouted.

Logan to Mac 

" So, how much do I owe you?" Logan asked.

" Well, we were together for 12 hours, that's $7.50 an hour, for 3.5 kids. That's $315, but I'll only take $300. You get the family discount of course." Mac told him.

" Of course." Logan said while counting bills from his pocket. " Honestly, I appreciate all that you did. He's been so down lately. I already see a change in him, and he only just came to the party."

" You are a good friend Logan."

" So are you."

A crashing sound comes from the other side of the room.

" I told them to use plastic not glass!" Logan runs off to yell at his guests.

Veronica To Mac

" Why was Dick so close to you when Logan opened the door? Was he trying to get you to make out with him? If he was, then I'll kill him!"

" No I stumbled and Dick caught me. it's ok. He hasn't ried anything - yet."

Dick and blonde

The blonde, Melanie- Dick's ex- pulls Dick in and kisses him. Dick is caught off guard and pulls away.

" What are you doing?!" Dick asks Melanie.

" I'm giving the birthday boy his present." She slurs back to him.

" We're broken up which means that you can't do that anymore and it's not my birthday." Dick tells her.

" God, it try to make out with you for once- not the other way around and you push me away. God, make up your mind."

" Fine, I will. I never want to see you again and by the way, remember those matching tattoos we got together? Well, mine was fake. Have fun with my name tattooed on your butt." Dick replies smugly as he walks away.

Dick takes out his cell phone. He starts texting Mac.

" Where R U?"

" By the bathroom. y?"

" Meet me in the hall in 3 mins. I'll be the one with the blond hair."

" K, be right there."

"K"

_Dick pushes his way past the people and finally makes it into the hall._

" Can we leave and go back to your room? I'm all partied out."

" You want to leave your own party?"

" I've got better things to do."

" If by 'do' you mean me, then…"

" Get your mind out of the gutter Mackie. Not everything is about that." Dick replies.

" Well sorry. I thought you had a one-track mind. Two if you count booze."

" Three, you forgot video games"

" We can watch some movies, eat popcorn and order pizza if you want."

" I want."

" Ok then, lets go."

They get in to Dick's car and drive off.

"Oh, I love this song!" Both Mac and Dick yell at the same time as they both begin to sing along.

They get to Mac's room.

" I'll order the pizza and get the movie ready." Says Dick.

" I'll make the popcorn. What movie are we watching?"

" It's a surprise." He answers.

" Fine, I'm going to change in to my pj's while the popcorn's popping."

" What ever."

Mac comes out of her room in a tank top and blue pajama bottoms.

" Did you lose your pants?" she asks Dick.

" You're lucky that I'm even wearing anything. I don't usually wear very much to bed."

" Lucky me!"

A/N - so that's all i have for now. i've had that much for a couple of weeks but got distracted with school. i'll finish the rest soon. I really promise! please bear with me!! ps - the x mas season has started so don't for get to buy all your presents early!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here is the next part. Thanx for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac comes out of her room in a tank top and blue pajama bottoms.

" Did you lose your pants?" she asks Dick.

" You're lucky that I'm even wearing anything. I don't usually wear very much to

Bed.

" Well thank you for considering my feelings."

" Of course. So the pizza's here. It's already on the table along with plates and our drinks."

" Ok, I'll get the popcorn"

Mac walks to the microwave and starts to pour the popcorn in to a bowl.

_Knock Knock Knock_

" Open up Mac, I know you're in there. I saw you leave the party so don't try and hide from me." Veronica started to yell through the door.

" Oh crap. It's Veronica. She must have gotten worried about me. Go hide!"

" Where do I hide? You don't ready have a great place to play hide – and – go- seek!"

" I don't know. Be creative."

Mac started to clear up the second set of plates and drinks off the table as she heard Veronica unlock the door from the other side."

" Why'd I ever give her that key?" Mac thought to her self. She tried to mess up her hair to make it look like she just got out of bed.

" Why didn't you open the door when I knocked?" I was worried about you."

" Sorry, I was sleeping and I had to get out of my bed. I didn't mean to worry you."

" You were sleeping with your TV on?"

" Umm…. Yeah, the sound of technology makes me sleep better."

" Huh. So why did you leave the party?"

" I was really tired from earlier. Taking care of Dick was a pretty hard job."

" I can just imagine." Veronica scanned the room. " Are you sure you're here alone?" Veronica asked her suspiciously.

" Yeah. Why do you ask?" Mac responded nervously.

" Well, for one thing, there are guys clothes in the corner and second you don't look like you were sleeping – at least not alone."

" Oh those? Those are Dick's from earlier. He spilt soda all over himself and he had to change shirts and pants so I told him to put them in the corner so his other clothes wouldn't get wet as well." Mac said.

" Oh. Are you sure you're ok? I didn't think spending the day with Dick would be that bad."

" It wasn't bad at all. It was just tiring."

" Watch out for him. I saw the way he was looking at you when Logan opened the door. He was thinking something gross in that mind of his. I don't want him hounding you."

Don't worry. I can handle him. Shouldn't you get back to the party? Logan's going to get really drunk without you there."

" Oh yeah. You're right. Are you sure you're ok? I won't leave if you want to talk. Are you still having that dream?"

" No. It's stopped. I think it's ended." Mac looked around the room looking for evidence of Dick's presence.

" Ok. Want to have lunch with me tomorrow? I can tell you all about the party and you can tell me all about your day with the dumb ass."

" Sure. I'll call you in the morning."

Veronica left the room.

" That was too close. She almost caught you here."

" What would be so bad if she did find me here?"

" Nothing, I guess. I just don't want to have to deal with everyone. Veronica would have me listen to lectures and testimonials of how bad you are."

" Logan would probably give me lectures about hurting you. Veronica would just probably hurt me. Yeah, keeping this secret is a great idea."

" Really? You wouldn't mind? At least for now?"

" No. It'll be kinds hot, sneaking around everywhere. Meeting in closets and elevators. I think I can make this work to my advantage."

" Well as long as you're ok with it. I really appreciate it."

Dick pulls her into a long kiss.

" Let's not let the pizza go to waste." Mac said against his lips.

" As you wish"

" What movie are we watching? Did you pick yet?"

" Yeah I picked, The Perfect Score. It's such an awesome movie."

" Ok"

_Mac and Dick watched the whole movie with only some brief interruptions – like Dick kissing Mac during all the boring parts. They both fell asleep on the couch_.

_Ring Ring Ring_

" **Dick's missing have U seen him**"

" It's a message from Logan. He probably thinks you've run away."

" Let him think that. I'm too comfy right here to go home."

" At least text him back. Al we need is for Logan and Veronica to come back."

" Fine, but then you must let me get my beauty sleep."

" Of course."

" **Dude, just so you know, I'm with this hot chick and we're probably going to busy all night so don't wait up**"

" That's not what I meant."

' You just said to text him, not what to say."

" **K dude. Have fun**!"

" Now can we go back to sleep?"

" Sure you can sleep here but I'm going to sleep in my bed."

Mac walks out and into her room. Dick chases her in and jumps on top of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: hope fully that will sustain you till the next chapter. Thanx for reading. You guys rock!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry this took so long to write. Now that I have my own laptop, I can write all the way into the night without interruptions!!! Yay me!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

" Dick, Dick wake up, it's almost 11 and we still haven't left the room!!!" Mac yelled in Dick's ear.

"Come on I'm enjoying the peacefulness. Can't you wait till tomorrow to start nagging?" Dick asked groggily.

" Keep talking like that and you won't be here tomorrow. Aren't you hungry? You are always eating." Mac asked giving him a dirty look.

" I'm not always eating, I'm always _drinking_. How could you even mix those 2 activities up? It's like you don't know me at all." Making a mock hurt look.

" Well, I know that you will feel a lot of pain in a second if you don't get off of me."

Mac said with a smirk.

" Sorry, you just feel so comfy underneath me. You're like a soft teddy bear." Dick said slightly rolling ff of her.

" Can a soft teddy bear pinch like this?" Mac said as she pinched him in the stomach.

" Owwwwwwwwwww! I take it you're not a morning person then." Dick replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"Not when there's someone on top of me. If you don't get off now, that pinch is going to be the least of your problems. Just remember what parts of your body are in my reach with me being in this position." Mac grinned as she reached lower.

" Ok, ok I'll get off. You know just how to start off the day. Do you treat all your male friends like this, or am I just special?" Dick asked as he repositioned himself beside Mac.

" I only treat the blondes this way, so I guess you are only partly special" Mac smirked at him.

" You are a very funny girl you know that? So what are you going to make me for breakfast?" Dick inquired.

" Are you joking? 1 – there's no kitchen in this room, and 2 – why would I make breakfast for you?" Mac asked.

" I protected you from the monsters in the closet all night. The least you can do is feed. It's the polite thing to do." Dick replied looking all serious.

' So do you protect all your girls from the monsters in their closets or am I just special." Mac asked.

" I only protect the unnaturally blue haired girls. The natural blue haired girls get protection throughout the night and the day." Dick replied.

" We can go to the cafeteria and you can introduce me to your naturally blue haired girl. I have some questions for her about hair care." Mac said as she walked out of the room.

" Next time we do nothing but sleep the whole night long, I think we should do it in my suite. At least we have room service there and a whole stoked fridge and kitchen. "Dick shouted as he put his pants on.

" Oh crap! I was supposed to meet veronica for lunch 10 minutes ago. She is going to freak that I overslept." Mac said as she ran around looking for clean clothes to put on.

" Don't worry, just tell her you were with a boy all night long and forgot. She'll be happy that you actually have some interaction with someone other than her." Dick Smirked.

" Ya, and then she'll ask who it is, and when I don't tell her, she'll bug my phone or follow me. What do you think she'll do when she finds out I ditched her for you. I think her taser hand is getting a little rusty. She's been mentioning something about testing it out on someone. Do you want to be tasered? Really, is that something you want?" Mac asked all panicked.

" On the other hand. Move it and I'll drive you to the caf so that you will only be minimally late.' Dick said as he rushed to the door.

_Mac and dick walk down the stairs and walk out the door_

"Oh crap! Veronica is already here. Oh Crap. She has spotted us. What are we going to do? I can't bear her knowing that I've made out with you and that I slept all night with you on top of me. What are we going to do?" Mac asked.

" Don't worry. It'll be ok. I'll think of something. Just follow my lead." Dick said.

"Oh crap. This is going to end with you in a body bag. I didn't want to die so early in life. I haven't even lived. There are still so many things for me to experience. So many things for me to do. Please don't let me die. I'm too young to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: that's all for now. Another filler, I know. I'll take my laptop to bed with me and write by osmosis and have it be magically written in the next couple of days (hopefully).


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: kinda got preoccupied with life sorry to anyone still reading this!

"On the other hand. Move it and I'll drive you to the caf so that you will only be minimally late.' Dick said as he rushed to the door.

_Mac and dick walk down the stairs and walk out the door_

"Oh crap! Veronica is already here. Oh Crap. She has spotted us. What are we going to do? I can't bear her knowing that I've made out with you and that I slept all night with you on top of me. What are we going to do?" Mac asked.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok. I'll think of something. Just follow my lead." Dick said.

"Oh crap. This is going to end with you in a body bag. I didn't want to die so early in life. I haven't even lived. There are still so many things for me to experience. So many things for me to do. Please don't let me die. I'm too young to die."

Both Mac and Dick tried too look as unsuspicious as they could, but leave it to Dick to always look suspicious.

" Sooooooooo, this is unexpected, is Logan paying you to baby-sit again?" veronica asked suspiciously.

_Mac stood still horrified._

"Actually no, I' m paying her to be m personal servant. EVERYONE who's ANYONE has a personal assistant you know Ms. Mars." Dick answered matter of factly.

"Either you are paying her a million dollars or you are lying. I actually don't know which one would be worse for your health Dick." Veronica answered.

"Actually I'm tutoring him. They threatened to kick him out of school if he didn't start passing things, ANYTHING." Mac tried to explain.

_Veronica looked at them each_

"Finally getting your act together Casablancas? Never thought I would see the day. Normally I wouldn't believe you but I have snooped into your records and you are failing. I will loan you my MAC ATTACK, and if I hear that you are being naughty at all I will have you castrated." Veronica said sweetly.

"Cant promise I wont be naughty." Dick said with a smirk.

_Mac took this opportunity to hit him in the ribs._

"Ok, Ok! Ill do exactly what the teacher says!" As Dick thought dirty thoughts to himself about a dirty school teacher, every boy's fantasy.

"Good because she still has my taser and she still has yet to test if it works." Veronica warned.

"Sorry I was late for lunch, the student here wanted to start his studies early." Mac tried to change the subject away from sexy school teachers, which she knew Dick was thinking about.

"Don't worry I just got a call from one of my TA's I have to go explain to him why I am smarter then him. Jeeze people these days, really shouldn't they already know that I'm the smartest person in the world and I know EVERYTHING?" Veronica gazed at Mac as she said the last part.

_Mac felt like fainting just from the look Veronica was giving her. She knew, she had to know, there was no way someone could hide anything from her. Mac of all people should know that. She had to tell Veronica about her and Dick and their escapades._

"I have something to confess Veronica, you probably already know. Me and D..."

_Dick cut her off_

"Mackenzie and I are planning your birthday party. We know it's not anytime soon but that's part of the surprise. So don't go snooping into our lives too much or you will ruin your own surprise!"

"I LOVE SURPISE PARTIES! No one has thrown one for me in years because I always find out." Veronica said giddily.

"Ya so just leave us alone for a bit and you will be in for one big surprise believe me."

_Mac still felt like passing out_

"_If Veronica falls for this then maybe she's dying or something, there is no way she could fall for this. Maybe she blinded by love. Logan is blinding Veronica, it's the only explanation. This is so going to blow up in my face. I'm going to pass out._" Mac thought to herself.

"No worries I'm gonna stay out I promise, but not like normal people stay out. Im still going to be watching you of course. Im not that gullible Dick. If I find anything incriminating on you I will taser AND castrate you at the same time. No one will be able to prove it's me of course so I will live happily ever after." Veronica said as she began to walk away.

"Ok well talk to you later!" Mac shouted after her

"Haha you are so lucky I saved you there. Seriously you are useless under pressure. You would have given us up or passed out if I wasn't here to save your butt." Dick laughed as he started to walk.

"_How have I gotten here? To the place where I actually have a secret from Veronica, to where I want Dick's hands on my body and to where he is the one that saves the day. Seriously things have definitely changed in the last couple of years. I can only imagine what's going to happen next." _Mac thought to herself as she ran to catch up to her man.

A/N: hopefully ill be able to get back into the swing of things :)


	11. update

Hey loyal readers….. this isn't actually a chapter but I have decided that I will continue this story, im almost done school, less then a month and I will be free ! so I have decided that instead of using my time productively.. I would use it creatively

I might be a little shaky at first but im sure ill get back to it

So it might be a couple weeks but ill post as soon as I can!

I might need a beta so if anyone is interested pm me

Lots of love asha 3


End file.
